The invention relates to a measuring transformer for installation in the metal encapsulation of a switching installation.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,460 it is known to mount an arrangement with movable parts of a switch in a partition of a metal-encapsulated switching installation. However, the known arrangement does not relate to an apparatus need for making measurements within the metal enclosure and incorporates no measuring transformer or parts of measuring transformers.